Boletos a la Charlie
by xxxIloveKISSHUxxx
Summary: Lo que había pensado inicialmente como las mejores vacaciones de la vida probó ser una vil mentira rápidamente. No era como si no se estuviera divirtiendo con su hermano en Rumania, decir lo contrario sería exagerar. Pero ciertamente no había esperado que su propia sangre lo engañara de esta vil forma.


**Título: Boletos a la Charlie**

**Descargo de responsabilidad**: No poseo nada del mundo de Harry Potter creado por J.K. Rowling, claro, a excepción de una insana obsesión con los personajes

Resumen: Lo que había pensado inicialmente como las mejores vacaciones de la vida probó ser una vil mentira rápidamente. No era como si no se estuviera divirtiendo con su hermano en Rumania, decir lo contrario sería exagerar. Pero ciertamente no había esperado que su propia sangre lo engañara de esta vil forma.

**Número palabras:498**

**Este es un WI donde se parte de la premisa... ¿Y si la Copa de Quidditch fuese cada año en vez de cada cuatro? así ques este fic tomaría lugar en el verano antes de que Rori-boo boo entre a quinto año**

Este fic participa en el juego de Quidditch de Mayo para la copa de la casa 2018/19 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black

* * *

—Charlie—gruñó irritado mientras acomodaba su carga con un bufido.

—¿Si, Rori-boo boo? —respondió la melosa voz de su hermano mayor. El maldito traidor.

Lo que había pensado inicialmente como las mejores vacaciones de la vida probó ser una vil mentira rápidamente. No era como si no se estuviera divirtiendo con su hermano en Rumania, decir lo contrario sería exagerar. Pero ciertamente no había esperado que su propia sangre lo engañara de esta vil forma.

—Cuando dijiste que me traerías a ver la Copa de quidditch esperaba algo más…gratis.

La afable risa de Charlie, que siempre le provocaba gratos recuerdos, ahora le sonaba completamente irritante. ¿Qué derecho tenía de burlarse?

—¡Pero si tienes el mejor lugar de todos, hermanito!

Y de nuevo no podía decir que su hermano estuviese mintiendo, el lugar era fantástico. Desde su posición podía ver perfectamente cada una de las líneas de expresión del mismísimo Viktor Krum.

Y vaya que seguía quitándole el aliento el verlo volar hábilmente sobre su escoba.

Pero eso no estaba ni aquí ni allá y ahora mismo lo único que quería era golpear el sonriente rostro de su hermano con uno de los kelpies de peluche que sobresalían de las bolsas en sus hombros.

Y es que su maldito hermano lo había engañado de tal forma que ahora se encontraba como gradero en la final de la Copa Mundial de Quidditch.

¿Qué diría su madre si se enterara?

—¡Esto es explotación, Charlie!

—Oh, vamos Ronnie. Ni siquiera me voy a quedar con tu paga y estás más ocupado babeando por el buscador búlgaro que trabajando en verdad. Esto es fácil. ¿Cómo crees que pagué mis estudios de especialización en dragones?

—¿Con una beca? Eso es lo que le dijiste a mamá.

Con un gesto de mano desdeñoso, Charlie continuó su camino a través de los palcos, desestimando por completo el hecho de que había osado mentirle a Molly Weasley.

No es como si no tuviese aliados en su farsa. El día en que se descubriese la verdad tendrían que buscar una tumba lo bastante amplia para él y su padre.

De todos sus trabajos, el que más había disfrutado en definitiva era este. Y no, no era solo por el hecho de ver el partido completamente gratis. Sino que también la vista era asombrosa.

—¡Llevele, llévele! ¡Mercancía oficial de los equipos y fotos autografiadas de los picosos bombones que vuelan ante sus hambrientas miradas!

…

—¡Hey, comadreja pobretona! —escucharon la risilla sarcástica por sobre ellos—. Sé un buen elfo doméstico y dame una botana. Las personas que pagamos nuestro boleto solemos tener hambre a estas horas.

—Malfoy—gruñó Ron fulminándolo con la mirada justo antes de lanzar un grito de guerra.

Y justo mientras veía la bolsa de cacahuates volar directamente a la cara del chico rubio,Charlie supo que quizás Ron aprendería a amar este trabajo de verano.

—Hey, Ronnie, deja le doy una orden de nachos para acompañar.

Eso es, si los contrataban de nuevo alguna vez.


End file.
